


Espera

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saber porqué Satoko se levantaba en medio de la noche era peor que no hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espera

—Rika, ¿escuchaste eso?

Era la primera vez en ese Hinamizawa que Satoko se levantaba de su futon a media noche, ansiosa, pero luego de tantos años la pregunta no tomó a Rika por sorpresa y contrario a lo que había hecho alguna de las veces anteriores, no corrió a llamar a Irie, temiendo que los síntomas hubiesen empeorado.

—Seguramente es el viento —respondió, frotándose los ojos con una de sus manos para aparentar normalidad y tranquilizar a la rubia. Nuevamente, no lo consiguió.

—Voy... voy a ver que todo esté bien.

Rika no la detuvo, pero dejó de fingir estar medio dormida para intentar ver cómo Satoko se movía sigilosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

Casi deseaba no haberle preguntado en el Hinamizawa anterior, no saber que Satoko no estaba paranoica y que lo que la mantenía despierta y atenta al menor ruido era la esperanza -vana, Rika sabía- de que su hermano regresase.

Recordar que la misma escena seguiría repitiéndose y que cada vez vería a Satoko regresar decepcionada, conseguía formarle un nudo en la garganta y hacerle olvidar, temporalmente, que en unos meses sucedería algo peor que el que Satoshi no regresase.

Rika apretó sus puños y tragó saliva. Necesitaba una copa.


End file.
